Touch panels are input equipments to allow users to input user commands through choosing command contents displaying on screens of pictorial displays by fingers or objects. The fingers or the objects of users touch touch panels directly at touching places. Because these touch panels can instead of independent inputting equipments like keyboards or mouses and etc. to connect with pictorial displays, application fields of touch panels are getting broadening day by day.
Touch panels can be divided into four classifications by working principles of touch panels, and they are resistive type touch panels, capacitive type touch panels, infrared type touch panels and surface acoustic wave type touch panels. In recent years, the capacitive type touch panels with multi-touch receive the most attention.
A traditional capacitive type touch panel comprises a touch unit array, and a touch unit array comprises a plurality of X direction sensing series and a plurality of Y direction sensing series. Wherein, the X direction sensing series and the Y direction sensing series comprise a plurality of sensing pads, thus touch locations of users can be sensed precisely. Two adjacent sensing pads are connected by applied bridging wires at intersections of the X direction sensing series and the Y direction sensing series. Therefore, forming shorting can be prevented at the intersections of the X direction sensing series and the Y direction sensing series.
When a controller processes replied touch signals from connection wires, a sensing accuracy of touching position is affected by an impedance of every connection wire. At present technology, usually every X direction sensing series is directly connected to the controller by a corresponding connection wire, and also every Y direction sensing series is connected directly to the controller by a corresponding connection wire. However, because of a factor of a space position of the touch panel, every distance between every connection wire and the controller is different from each other, and thus every length of every connection wires is not the same and then every impedance of every connection wire is turned into diverse, therefore the sensing accuracy of touching position is decreasing.